


Cristal, cristal roto, diamante

by Lostwolfofwinter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4874701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostwolfofwinter/pseuds/Lostwolfofwinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary ha estado con John en sus peores momentos, le ha reconstruido, pero quizás, y lo sabe, no será ella la que esté con él en sus mejores momentos. Post-Reichenbach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cristal, cristal roto, diamante

¡Hola a todos! Este es el primer fanfic con el que contribuyo al fandom de Sherlock, aunque no es mi primer fanfic. Bueno, no hay mucho más que decir. Mary no me cae mal, si digo la verdad, pero para mí John es de, por y para Sherlock, así que a Mary la veo como una mera transición entre ellos, y una especie de enfermera para John. Acepto retos y sugerencias.

Sherlock no me pertenece (ojalá), ligero slash.

Disfrutad de las historia.

* * *

John, se dijo Mary, estaba hecho de cristal antigolpes. Era duro y resistente. Claro y transparente. John estaba hecho para proteger algo importante de forma leal e incondicional, sin pararse a pensar en las consecuencias o las recompensas. Él protegía con todo lo que tenía.

En otro tiempo, John había sido un ex médico militar que protegía a la persona más importante que jamás conocería. (No ella. A Mary le gustaba pensar que era importante, pero jamás como _él_ )

Ahora, John estaba roto.

John podía aguantar cualquier golpe externo y no romperse, él había nacido para ello, al fin y al cabo, pero lo que le destrozó fue algo rápido como la luz, eficaz como la bala y disperso como el viento.

Fue algo que le golpeó _desde_ _dentro._ Lo que le había roto había sido lo que había estado protegiendo.

John le mencionó muy pocas veces, a _él._ Hablar le resultaba demasiado doloroso y Mary no quiso presionarlo. Leyó su blog, ya olvidado e inútil, para conocerle a _él._ Al detective consultor, único en el mundo. Ese hombre que había destrozado a John en mil piezas de cristal, que ella, la paciente Mary, había ido recogiendo y recomponiendo, volviendo a construir poco a poco al hombre que era antes. (O una versión de. Mary sabía que nunca sería como antes, ni siquiera estaría cerca de conseguirlo)

Ya casi lo había conseguido cuando se dio cuenta de que faltaban las piezas de donde debería estar el corazón.

Podía colocar otro, sí, de otro material, pero no sería el mismo corazón, y ella quería ver el suyo, el auténtico. ¿Cuán hermoso debía de haber sido para ser capaz de romperse con su muerte, con _él_?

Un día intentó hablar con él, pero se encerró en sí mismo y le pidió, con la voz rota, que por favor no volviera a hablar de él. La buena de Mary aceptó el hecho de que Sherlock Holmes sería un tema tabú toda su vida.

Fueron casi tres años, se dijo Mary. Tres años donde había conseguido que John volviera a sonreír y a moverse, dejando de ser un soldado roto. Tres años que se volvieron nada cuando él volvió.

Como un fantasma, trayendo consigo, sosteniendo con cuidado en sus manos, el corazón de John, ese que tanto había buscado.

No dijo nada cuando volvió a trabajar con él, a acompañarle, a ser su médico, su blogger, su ayudante, su barrera, su _corazón._

Sherlock Holmes devolvió a John Watson su corazón y entonces Mary se dio cuenta de lo lejos que se había quedado, de lo poco que había visto del auténtico John, porque junto con su corazón volvieron las sonrisas brillantes y las risas cálidas y pegadizas. Volvió la vida.

John se transformó en un diamante ante sus ojos.

No le haría escoger entre él o ella, porque el resultado estaba bastante claro y ella no sería la ganadora.

John Watson volvió a proteger a la persona más importante de su vida (no ella, nunca fue ella) y la buena de Mary le dejó marchar.


End file.
